


A Matter of Trust

by TheLadyMerlin



Series: A Trilogy of Matters [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone wants Xander for himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Trust

**Title:** A Matter of Trust  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** Not a happy, schmoopy story  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #288 Hercules  
 **Chapter:** 1/1  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** banner by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Someone wants Xander for himself  
 **A/N:** This is another fic which is a bit different for me

  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=Amatteroftrust.png)  


 

  
The heavy circles of metal rubbed abrasively against the already raw skin of his wrists. Chains even Hercules would be unable to break secured his arms to the rough stone floor. Spike had spent hours trying before giving up in frustration and pain. Now, each small movement flared an almost forgotten pain somewhere in his body into life and brought him back to himself. At some point during his incarceration, and eventual torture, his mind had thankfully slipped away, taking him to a fantasy land of happy memories.

It wasn't the first time he'd used such a strategy to get through an unpleasant situation. And what did that say about him? He couldn't even count the number of times he'd found himself beaten and tortured for information or just someone else’s amusement. Sure, okay, he could be irritating. In his own defence though, some people simply begged to have their buttons pushed. Angel being the perfect example. He'd always enjoyed playing games with Angelus but Angel? He was even more fun. Angel tried so much harder to keep his temper in check and was always worried about what others thought of him. Of course, Spike had always been a survivor and he supposed he always would be. He remembered Angel likening him to a cockroach once. Not particularly flattering as he was far better looking but even he had to admit there was some truth in the observation.

His body had flinched in remembered pain when the leather whip stroked gently, teasingly along his skin. The soft caress of a lover but he knew only too well what would follow. He had steeled himself and suffered through until they had tired of their games and had, finally, left him alone. He shifted slightly, igniting fresh pain in the welts and open wounds across his back but he grinned all the same. He hadn't given in. Not once. And he supposed he should actually thank Angelus and his sick sense of family and fun for that. If he managed to get out of here.

Surely Xander would come for him but a small part of his mind doubted. That was his weakness. He could withstand the physical pain. That was nothing compared to the pain of rejection. The pain of being alone and unwanted. Maybe they did understand after all. With each sharp crack of the whip he was told to stay away from Xander. Each demand that he leave the country was punctuated with a hard blow of fists or metal pipes. He still wasn't entirely sure why they kept insisting he stay away from his boy.

He looked up from his contemplation of his filthy toes when the scrape of stone indicated the door was opening. A packet of blood was thrown in his lap before the door slammed shut once more. He lifted the plastic pouch and studied the sloshing red liquid inside. He was so damn hungry but bitter memories of the Initiative and their tainted blood kept his fangs from dropping. He needed the blood. Badly. He allowed his demon face to the fore and tentatively piercing the plastic he took a small, careful sip. He didn't taste anything unusual and the desperate hunger deep in his belly had him sucking down the rest in record time. He tossed the empty packet away and leaned his back against the stone wall behind him. He closed his eyes, feeling the blood starting to work it's magic. Broken bones itched as they began the slow process of healing, still bleeding slashes sluggishly slowed and stopped and some of the smaller wounds healed completely. His relieved sigh turned to a curse when he felt his eyes droop and watched as his arms moved sluggishly. Was drugged after all.

 

~*~

 

“I was told you were the best.”

The young man in uniform looked up at the stern, displeased voice. “I'm sorry Sir but the subject displayed an unusual resistance to our methods.”

“It would have been satisfying to watch him suffer because he knew what he had left behind. No matter, the process will still achieve the end result.”

“That's affirmative Sir. The results have been very successful.”

“Good. Good.”

A shapely brunette left her seat in the corner and came to stand before the older man. “Are you sure about this? Once done it can't be undone and I still don't see how this is going to get this Xander in your bed.”

The man laughed and shook his head. “You never look at the bigger picture. The boy will be heartbroken when his lover leaves him and I will be there to console him. From there it will be a simple matter of persuading him into my bed.”

She shrugged at his explanation. “Seems you're going to a lot of trouble for a human. One who is flawed at that.”

“He is so much more than you could ever imagine” the man growled before his good humour returned. “And soon he **will** be mine.”

She inclined her head respectfully. “That he will.”

 

~*~

 

Xander peaked around the corner of the compound sighing in relief when he saw the hallway was empty. He stepped out of the slight protection of the shadows and boldly walked along the row of cells trying to act as if he belonged there. He briefly peaked through each window high up in the doors, stopping abruptly when he spotted a familiar body slumped against the wall of a cell. He quickly opened the door with the borrowed keys attached to his borrowed belt.

He pushed the door almost closed behind him and rushed to his vampire's side. “Spike. Spike,” he hissed, gently shaking Spike's shoulder.

Blue eyes slowly blinked open. “Xander? Wha?”

Xander winced as he took in the visible injuries to the pale skin and the slurred words were concerning as well. Hearing a noise in the hallway, he decided both would need to wait until later. “Shh. We'll talk later,” Xander whispered. “First lets get the hell outta here.”

He unlocked the chains around Spike's wrists and rubbed lightly at the abraded skin underneath while looking around for Spike's clothes. He spotted the black leather duster in a crumpled heap in the corner. The rest of Spike's clothes were underneath but had obviously been cut off and were pretty much useless. Grabbing the duster, Xander wrapped it around Spike and helped him get his arms in the sleeves. “This will have to do for now.”

After helping Spike to his feet, he slung one of the vampire's arms over his shoulder and they staggered their way through the door. The hallway was still empty and they hurried to the exit as quickly as Spike's injuries would allow. He bundled his precious burden into the back of the waiting van. Climbing inside, Xander held the semi conscious Spike protectively in his arms as they made the journey back to council headquarters.

He looked down when Spike stirred and mumbled something. “What was that?”

Spike was looking at him strangely. “You came for me?”

“Well … yeah. Always come for you.”

Xander didn't expect the puzzled look he got in response but then Spike sighed and closed his eyes. “If you say so Harris.”

They spent the rest of the trip in silence and Xander's stomach churned with worry. Maybe Spike took a hard blow to the head which would explain a lot. There was plenty of blood and a warm comfy bed waiting back at HQ and Xander wished the stupid van would hurry up. Just when he thought he couldn't wait any more he saw the familiar trees which lined the long secluded drive leading up to the huge brick edifice. He was up and out the back doors with Spike in his arms as soon as the vehicle came to a halt.

The front door opened and he saw the concerned faces of his friends. They watched quietly as he slipped inside and settled Spike carefully on the plush cushions of the couch. He noticed there was a pitcher of blood with a mug waiting on the table nearby and gave them both a grateful look. “Thanks.”

Buffy knelt next to Xander and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Least we could do. How is he?”

Xander looked over at Spike to see the vampire stirring at the sound of Buffy's voice. “Buffy?”

Buffy gave Xander a questioning look and he nodded in response. “Hey Spike. How ya feeling?”

Xander watched his vampire's blue eyes fill with love and affection as they took in the sight of Buffy kneeling by his side. “Better now that you're here love.”

At the sound of those words, Xander felt his heart crack and another kind of worry began to seep inside.

Buffy spared a quick glance in his direction. The confusion on her face was clear to see. “Uhm. Yeah. What about Xan though?” She asked gently.

Spike lifted an eyebrow and reached out to grasp one of Buffy's hands. “'M grateful for the rescue but I'm happy to be back with my girl.”

Xander heard Willow take in a sharp, shocked breath behind him. He stood on numb legs and shuffled to the door. “Yeah,” he forced out over the lump in his throat, “no problem.”

When he turned to run, he stumbled into Giles, who grasped his arms to keep Xander from falling. “Are you all right?”

“He ...it's like he doesn't remember me … us,” Xander gasped out on painful breaths. His chest felt like bands were compressing his ribs tighter by the second.

Giles rubbed a soothing hand up and down his back. “I'm so sorry Xander. I was afraid something like this would eventually happen. Vampires are such flighty creatures.”

Xander leaned into the soothing embrace and rested his head against the strong shoulder. Hot scalding tears slowly leaked from the corners of his eyes. Eyes which were closed and unable to see the smile of triumph on the face of the man he had always thought he could trust.

 

~ Mòran taing ~

  



End file.
